First in the Immortals Series: Wild Magic
by Kura the icewolf
Summary: Kura a powerful wolf-demonice apparition disappears after a battle with a powerful dog-demon sixteen years later she returns as a young human girl named Narase. Yusuke's new case is to find her and bring her back to Koenma. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter One: Death of a Legend

Title: First in the Immortals Series: Wild Magic  
  
Author: Kura the icewolf  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Summary: Kura a powerful wolf-demon/ice apparition disappears after a battle with a powerful dog-demon sixteen years later she returns as a young human girl named Narase. Yusuke's new case is to find her and bring her back to Koenma. She joins the Reikai Tatent reluctantly not knowing an old friend of her's is part of the team.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only own Kura, Storm, Lance, Narase, Yukilyn, Yukinu, Kazahari, Mazaki, Inferno and Raven.  
  
Chapter One: Death of a Legend  
  
Narase/Kura's dream.  
  
A beautiful white/blue-haired demoness stood watching the hundreds of dog- demons that charged their fur gleamed in the light of the full moon. At the demoness' right shoulder proudly stood a black-haired wolf-demon named Lance his dark tresses were streaked with red, stormy-blue eyes occasionally strayed to the beautiful mix-bloodied demoness, at her left shoulder stood another proud demon only this one was a tiger his name was Storm. Behind them stood five others a blue/black-haired fox-wolf named Raven, a water-wolf name Kazahari, a fire-wolf name Yukilyn, earth-wolf named Yukinu, and a thunder/lightning-wolf named Mazaki.  
  
The white/blue-haired ice-wolf slowly unsheathed her ice-sword and held it lightly in her hand looking at the inscription on the blade's surface. "Nimrunya.White Flame. Nimrunya naa amin, tiri vee'Earendil e'i'ilmen, Huine rima tuulo' silienantamin, ai' kshhoon sintuva naaraienlamamin." *White Flame am I, as bright as Earendil in the sky, darkness flees from my shinning face and evil hearts will know my burning taste* the demoness mumbled quietly.  
  
The demons were about a hundred feet from them, when the demoness and her companions attacked. The demoness watched as at least twenty dog-demons surrounded her.  
  
"Well.well.well, Kura we finally meet face-to-face." A white and red dog- demon said grinning.  
  
"It's been a long time since I last saw your pack Inferno." Kura said her eyes narrowed coldly. "What do want?"  
  
"To bring you a little present." Inferno said as he threw a beautiful red rose at Kura's feet. Kura gasped and took a step back all the while shaking her head in disbelief as Inferno's spoke again, "Your little youko friend is dead."  
  
"No. It has to be a lie Inferno." Kura said not believing a word the white/red dog said.  
  
"A lie you say Kura? If it is a lie where did I get the rose? Believe it or not he's dead." At his last words Kura sank down to her knees her clawed- hands grabbed fist full of dirt as tears flowed freely a light breeze blew playing with the tearful ice-wolf's hair.  
  
"B******. You killed him didn't you?" her last words came out in a sob.  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't you'll never know." The dog-demon taunted.  
  
"B*****. Murdering b*****. You'll pay for what you did to him." Kura said looking up the whites of her eyes were turning crimson.  
  
"I'll like to see you try." With that the battle began.  
  
~Lance's POV~  
  
I watched as the demons surrounded Kura, I had no time to wonder what would become of her as demons circled around me, taunting me.  
  
"Looks like the little pup's strayed to far from his pack." One taunted softly.  
  
"What's the matter cat got ya tongue?" Another asked snickering.  
  
I growled softly as they forced me against a tree. I was about to attack them when the smell of demon blood filled the cold night air. Turning my head I spotted a white/blue blur between the demons ripping them to shreds.  
  
"Kura."  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Kura was a live hurricane of fury she ripped and teared, demons fled from her. She was covered in blood whether it was her's or the demons', Lance didn't know nor did he want to find out.  
  
The demons began to flee, but Kura followed them; she never stayed in the same place for long. She was everywhere at once.  
  
After twenty minutes the demons that were alive fled. Kura walked over to where Inferno had threw the rose and picked it up, before sinking to her knees in pain, and sorrow.  
  
Lance and the others ran to her side, fearing she might never live.  
  
"Stupid fox." Kura began a sad smile on her face, "Always getting the two of us in trouble. I would always take for granted each time I woke up and found you alive. Now I wish this were just a dream, and that I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal, I know that'll never happen no matter how much I wish." Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued, "I didn't want to believe Inferno when he said you were dead but some part of me knew what he was saying was true." A choked sob escaped her throat.  
  
"Farewell my love."  
  
Wordlessly Kura placed the rose at her throat, it formed a beautiful rose choker. On the same note she changed into her wolf-like form and ran into the forest followed by Lance and the others. The pack of eight ran through the night and was never see again. ~*~*~*~  
  
It was then Narase awoke, "Dammit why do I keep having that dream?" she asked the shadows of her room. 'Why does my past haunt me? What did I do to deserve this?' Narase wandered as she fell asleep.  
  
Next morning.  
  
"I see you're in foul mood this morning," Lance said looking up at the scowling girl.  
  
"You would be to if you couldn't sleep at night!" Narase shouted her indigo tresses turning white.  
  
"Calm down, Narase. You had that dream again didn't you?" Lance calmly asked.  
  
"What the hell do you think?!"  
  
"I think I'll take that for a yes."  
  
Narase sighed trying to calm herself as she sank down in a chair at the table opposite Lance, "Lance look I'm sorry about that, I guess I'm just tired that's all."  
  
"That's understandable." Lance said quietly and then he brightened, "So, since it's Saturday what are going to do?"  
  
"How about we go to park and relax?" Narase suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lance said as he started up stairs.  
  
'What would I do without you, Lance?' Narase wondered quietly to herself as she closed her blue-gray eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Good or Bad?  
  
R&R!  
  
~Kura the icewolf~ 


	2. Chapter Two Reikai Tatent meet the wolsp...

Chapter Two: Reikai Tatent meet the wolf-speaker and the ice-hime (princess) part 1  
  
A/n: someone actually reviewed I'm so happy! *starts jumping up and down like an idiot* This my first yyh fic thank you, Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own yyh only own characters from first chappie and Ria ~*~*~  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan are at Yusuke's house.  
  
"This better be good Botan!" a black-haired boy yelled at the blue-haired ferry-girl.  
  
"It's about your next case Yusuke. You have to find a girl who goes by the name Narase, her real name is Kura and bring her back to Koenma." Botan said handing around two pictures one of an indigo-haired human girl in black pants, a dark-blue shirt, and midnight-blue boots, the other of a beautiful white and blue-haired wolf-demoness she wore a navy-blue halter top, black pants, black boots and a ice-blue rose choker.  
  
"All we have to do is find her and bring her back to the toddler?" Yusuke asked and Botan nodded. "How hard could that be?"  
  
"Very hard, she is always with her sisters, Yukinu, Yukilyn, Kazahari and Mazaki or her two friends, Lance and Raven. They're all extremely powerful." Botan explained. "Good luck boys your going to need it!" she said as she zoomed off towards Reikai.  
  
"So, what's the deal with this Kura?" Yusuke asked no in particular. (A/n: not like he could actually ask Kuwabaka anything)  
  
"Kura was a powerful demoness she killed thousands of demons and humans. Anyone who dared to attack her was slaughtered. People began to believe that she killed for fun, many women envied her because of her beauty, among humans she gained the name the ice-hime." A familiar voice said quietly from near the door that made the two boys jump.  
  
"Kurama, you know you really shouldn't do that." Yusuke said after he'd made sure his heart hadn't jumped out of his body.  
  
"Feh, you asked about Kura and he told I for one do not see a problem." A female voice purred softly from somewhere near the door as well.  
  
"I almost get a heart attack and you don't see a problem?! What the hell is wrong with you, Ria?!" Yusuke shouted at the feline.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke. Ria's just provoking you." Kurama said as Ria cat walked into view.  
  
Ria was as short as Hiei give or take an inch or two; she had green 'cat' eyes, waist length silvery-white hair with two blood red streaks, her hair was held in low ponytail, her red tipped cat ears stood perfectly still, she adorned a blue-black halter top with black pants, twilight blue boots and a black diamond stud choker.  
  
"So what if I was provoking you, there's not a thing you can do about." Ria said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
(A/n: you might be wondering where Kuwabaka is let's just say Hiei's having a little fun *evil grin*)  
  
"Oh.I can do something about it." Yusuke says as he points his spirit gun at her.  
  
"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Ria said each word slowly as she watched Yusuke through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Try me." Was all Yusuke said before firing off his spirit gun.  
  
Ria had been prepared for that attack almost immediately her hand reached for her sword.  
  
"Crystal freeze!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's kinda short (and lame) but I'm running out ideas. Ideas needed!  
  
R&R  
  
~Kura the icewolf~ 


	3. Chapter Three Reikai Tatent meet the wol...

Chapter Three: Reikai Tatent meet the wolf-speaker and the ice-hime (princess) part 2  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews and ideas everyone! :D  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own anything except characters from last two chapters.  
  
~Telepathic conversations~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Try me." Was all Yusuke said before firing off his spirit gun.  
  
Ria had been prepared for that attack almost immediately her hand reached for her sword.  
  
"Crystal freeze!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One hour later, half a mile from the park.  
  
"I still can't believe you blocked my spirit gun." Yusuke said, "Hiei's the only one who actually managed to dodge it how'd you."  
  
Ria looked at him before holding up a hand, "Don't even think about asking how I did it, Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
With a grin the neko ran off in the direction of the park.  
  
Yusuke watched the girl dumbfound for a moment before saying, "How'd she know what I was going to ask?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
With Lance and Narase.  
  
Blue-gray eyes opened, "It seems they might find us sooner than expected."  
  
Lance nodded, "Ria seems to have picked up on our scents."  
  
The pair sighed, which easily translated, 'Might as well enjoy ourselves while we can.'  
  
Narase breathed deeply enjoying the fresh morning air from where she laid in the shade under a tree, beside her lay her black-haired companion. She closed her eyes with a sigh her thoughts slowly drifting to earlier that morning.  
  
'Lance could have easily lost his temper but he didn't. In a way I respect him in another I admire him. He seems to feel sorry for me, Kami knows why.' Narase thought opening her eyes to gaze at the bright blue-sky over- head, a light breeze blew playing with her indigo bangs.  
  
"Lance, this morning you could have easily lost your temper with me but you didn't why is that?" Narase asked her companion without even looking at him.  
  
Lance looked up at the sky for a moment unsure how to answer, "I guess it's because I can understand what you're going through, being shunned all your life for the way you were born, your parents being killed right before your eyes."  
  
Narase sighed, 'that would explain why he always seemed to feel sorry for me.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Yusuke and the gang (including Hiei, Kuwabaka and Ria)  
  
Yusuke looked around silently, considering it was not even ten o'clock now one was here save for them and two others. (A/n: it's a miracle Yusuke *actually* woke up before noon, the world's coming to an end.) "Hey, isn't that them?"  
  
Ria nodded, "That's them alright."  
  
They began to walk towards the two feeling strong surges of youki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two minutes later.  
  
"So detective you've found me, I guess you probably know I won't come quietly." Narase purred without looking at them.  
  
"We figured that much." Yusuke said.  
  
"Let's make this short at dawn come here you will find two white wolves with red lightning bolt shaped scars on their faces they will lead you to a portal that will take you to where we'll fight. My rules don't be late." Narase said looking at Yusuke and the gang, she was a bit uneasy since she was feeling a familiar ki signature.  
  
Narase and Lance changed into their animal forms and ran off towards the woods.  
  
"So we wait till tomorrow and see what happens." Ria said.  
  
"That's all we can do." Kurama said as Narase and Lance disappeared from sight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the woods.  
  
Narase stopped once she made sure she was out of sight.  
  
~Lance~  
  
The black, red streaked wolf looked back his companion.  
  
~Yes Narase.~  
  
~Inferno lied, he's alive.~  
  
~I had a feeling that that good for nothing excuse for a canine lied.~ Lance paused for a moment, ~So what are we going to do about it?~  
  
~What can we do about it? We're going to have to just cut our loses.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it was short but next chapter's gonna be longer. Anyway next chapter all hell's gonna brakes loose (not literally of course).  
  
~Kura the icewolf~ 


	4. Chapter Four All hell brakes loose part ...

Chapter Four: All Hell brakes loose part 1  
  
A/n: I still can't believe that I'm on my fourth chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the woods.  
  
Narase stopped once she made sure she was out of sight.  
  
~Lance~  
  
The black, red streaked wolf looked back his companion.  
  
~Yes Narase.~  
  
~Inferno lied, he's alive.~  
  
~I had a feeling that that good for nothing excuse for a canine lied.~ Lance paused for a moment, ~So what are we going to do about it?~  
  
~What can we do about it? We're going to have to just cut our loses.~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Next morning at dawn.  
  
'It's cold and I'm being lead by two wolves my life just couldn't get any better now could it?' Yusuke thought sarcastically as he and the gang followed the wolves in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later in Makai at Crystal Palace.  
  
"You finally arrived detective, welcome." Narase's musical voice purred in the cold morning air. "I can see your shivering."  
  
"You'd be shivering too if you were *human*. But I guess you wouldn't know how it feels now would you? Narase or should I say Kura?" Yusuke replied smoothly.  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously as her indigo tresses turned white and blue, her blue-gray eyes turned to a cold icy-blue. The girl that stood in front of them was no longer Narase she had transformed to her truest form Kura.  
  
"Detective you really enjoy insulting people don't you?" Kura asked her voice no longer playful but cruel and cold.  
  
Yusuke left her question unanswered, at the tone of her voice a pang of fear went through him. It was then he came to a conclusion Kura could be extremely scary when she was angry.  
  
"Let me tell you a story detective, about a demoness." Kura began as she lunged at Yusuke who blocked her strike. "She was shunned all her life because she was mix-bloodied. Her parents were killed right before her very eyes; many believed she was cursed others believed that it was her fate to live while all those she cared about died. Forced to survive on her own she became a thief, cunning and ruthless. She stole some of rarest artifacts around."  
  
"One day she heard of another thief a powerful demon, it was inevitable that their paths would cross soon. A week later she was planning her next steal when she crossed paths with the same demon she had heard so many rumors about, unknown to them they would meet many more times. At first they crossed paths occasionally, but then they seemed to cross paths nearly everyday. They could not keep their eyes off the each other." As Kura spoke she attacked the spirit detective.  
  
"They fell in love but the demoness remembered how her life seemed to be cursed. She urged the demon to leave her but he would not. One day the demoness wandered off on her own and was forced into a bloody fight. One of her opponents lied to her and told her partner was dead, enraged she began to kill the demons many were slaughtered very few were able to flee from her. After the battle she was never seen again." Kura finished as she looked at Yusuke from where she stood across from him.  
  
There was a pause as everything sunk in.  
  
~Kura why did you tell him?~  
  
~Because I wanted to.~  
  
"Detective I'll come. I think you've learned your lesson never judge anyone before you get to know them." The icehime said.  
  
Silently everyone headed for Reikai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So do you know who Kura fell in love with? If you do tell me in your review. Anyway gotta go study for my Maths test.  
  
~Kura the icewolf~ 


	5. Chapter Five All Hell brakes loose part ...

All hell brakes loose part 2  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
... = Telepathic conversations  
  
'...' = Thoughts  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
"Detective I'll come. I think you've learned your lesson never judge anyone before you get to know them." The icehime said.  
  
Silently everyone headed for Reikai.  
  
Thirty minutes later in Reikai...  
  
"I don't care what you say Koenma!" Kura shouted.  
  
"Kura please. I'll even clear you slate with Reikai." The prince of Reikai begged.  
  
"Read my lips. We. Are. Not. Fighting. With. Them." Kura said her arms crossed stubbornly.  
  
"But Kura..."  
  
"No. Koenma no." Kura stated.  
  
"Let's make a deal if my team beats yours, you fight with us and if you win you get to do what ever you want. We fight your rules. How does that sound?" Koenma asked praying that she would accept.  
  
"Fine. In the training arena down stairs tomorrow at seven o'clock, three fighters each team. Best two out of three if there is a tie then another fighter from each team will have to fight. You can choose now if you want it really doesn't matter to me." Kura said.  
  
"Alright, I choose Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama." Koenma said after surveying his team.  
  
'Oh crap.' was all that came to the icehime's mind.  
  
What is it?   
  
Lance, are you simple, stupid or just slow?   
  
I think I'll leave that one unanswered, but seriously what's wrong?   
  
Look at whose fighting...  
  
There was a pause before, Damn. You got it bad.   
  
"Two demons and a human, fine by me. Yukilyn, Raven and I will fight." Kura said as the other two aforementioned demons stepped forward as she resisted the urge to gulp.  
  
Yukilyn was two inches taller than Hiei, with waist length blond hair with red streaks, red eyes, claws and fangs. She adorned a black battle kimono (a/n: think Sango's demon exterminator outfit from Inuyasha {do not own}) with a blood red sash and a white bandana on her forehead (a/n: covering a jagan).  
  
Raven now was a whole different story; he was a foot taller than Hiei, with shoulder length blue/black hair tied in a low ponytail, he had blue/green eyes, claws and fangs. His kitsune blood could easily be seen in his calm yet cold blue/green eyes, and the grace of an extremely cocky kitsune in his every movement. His kimono was similar to Yukilyn's only it had the picture of a silver/white fox on the front with a deep blue sash.  
  
"Come on you guys time to go get our 'rest'." Kura said before adding telepathically to her teammates, We start training at four o'clock  
  
Next morning at four o'clock in the training arena...  
  
"Kura speed it up and stop playing around." Lance shouted to the icehime.  
  
Lance, you keep harassing me why don't you harass Raven? He's the one who's fooling around. Kura wined telepathically.  
  
Lance ignored her. Kura gave an inaudible growl and sprung at Raven again.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Yusuke and co. walked out of the passageway and looked down into the arena.  
  
"Wow, she's fast, maybe even faster than Hiei." Yusuke stated as they walked down towards Kura's team.  
  
Hiei just "hned" and followed the others. 'That cocky little whelp will never be faster than me. Never,'  
  
In the ring...  
  
Kura's ears twitched, using her power to control ice she froze Raven's feet to the arena floor despite his indignant outburst.  
  
Without turning she used her ability to sense shifts in the air around her, the air waves rippled with the foolish ningens movements Hiei and Kurama's movements were almost undetectable.  
  
The Reikai Tatent had arrived. She pulled her blade, which was glowing silvery-white from the arena floor and sheathed it in one fluid motion. Then she released the offended fire wolf/fox pup, apologizing softly while avoiding the fireballs he threw at her.  
  
She turned to face them a few strands of her white/blue hair framed her beautiful yet cold face. (a/n: she doesn't have dog/wolf ears today, her ears look like human ears except they are slightly pointed.) She adorned a red-gold battle kimono this morning it accented her now gold eyes (her eyes change according to her mood. Gold means she's feeling rather smug about something.). A silver slayer mask covered her nose and mouth, hiding her razor-sharp two-an-half-inch long fangs from view.  
  
Which in Kura's opinion was not too bad since it kept her from ripping open people's throats with her fangs, though when she was extremely angry she sometimes wished that the mask was off so she could kill as she pleased.  
  
'I wonder why she wears that mask?' Yusuke thought silently to himself.  
  
Why don't you ask her? he heard Ria's usually cold voice soft with an almost respectful tone in it as she watched Kura reverently say.  
  
Well I'm not going to be so bold as to ask her, "Why do you wear that mask?" And then end up begging for mercy? Hell no. Yusuke resorted stubbornly.  
  
What's the matter Yusuke? Scared? The Spirit Detective could hear Ria's teasing voice in his head, and he could almost see the cocky little feline dance around his head.  
  
Before Yusuke could reply, an irritated female voice cut into their little conversation, If you two could please stop bickering like an old married couple. I would thank you very much.  
  
Both members of the Reikai Tatent cast their eyes around Kura's group first to Kura who was rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache and then to Yukilyn who stood arms crossed a very irritated look on her face.  
  
Yusuke and Ria cast sidelong glances at each other and then Ria severed the mental connection.  
  
"So are we going to start the match or are we going to stand here and bicker like old married couples?" Yukilyn asked the irritation slowly fading from her face.  
  
Kura narrowed her eyes at her younger sibling's temperament, "Patience, Lyn let them at least warm up."  
  
Yukilyn growled and looked away her red eyes gleaming with impatience. Purposely Kura ignored her, turning to Lance who stood next to her gaze softened, walking past the older wolf she said, "I'm just going for a little stroll before the fight to clear my head."  
  
Lance merely glanced back at his adopted little sister, "Kura, are you sure you want to fight? I could take your place if you change your mind you know."  
  
This time the young ice-hime looked at him her gaze cold, and deadly, "Lance, I thank you for your concern but I am positive I still want to fight despite the fact that the odds are against me," The girl looked over at the arena where Hiei and Ria were sparring, before her gaze shifted to the rest of the team, wordlessly she noted one of the team members absence before continuing.  
  
"And despite the feelings that still linger for, someone I am unsure that it is the same person I fell in love with three decades ago, I will fight as I was trained to. Regardless of my opponent." With that the girl was gone.  
  
Lance sighed, Kura had chosen her path, she had chosen to fight and for that decision he worried about her. She thought her heart was as strong and as immune to feeling as it had once been but she was wrong she had gotten soft, he just hoped for her sake she would find the strength to fight here and still be able to fight in the Ice Tournament otherwise known as the Tournament of the Immortals. This was going to be the final test of her strength, this was what was going to make or break her.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
